wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Charaxe
Charaxe is a SilkWing who tries to fit into the Vinegaroon Hive. Appearance Charaxe was named after the blue spotted Charaxes butterfly as they had striking similarities to it in color. Their antennae tend to stay curled up unless if they are freaking out. They often carry a satchel made of strong silk that their mother made for them. They tend to stand still with their legs close together, which often sets themselves up to trip if frightened from behind. Charaxe also has noticeably slimmer and a bit ridged wings, giving them a more butterfly like appearance, but this also helps them fly a bit faster to escape the occasional school bully. Charaxe is mainly a silvery color, however, after their Metamorphosis, they gained their blue wings. Their antennae are in a bluish silvery color. Personality Charaxe often tries to stay at the top of the class, not wanting to seem dumb among HiveWings. They often attract the attention of HiveWing and SilkWing bullies alike, but luckily, their sweet meaningful nature has managed to gain the trust of a few of their peers as well as their teachers. This doesn't mean that they use this to their advantage. Charaxe works constantly to maintain this trust as to make sure they aren't looked upon as suspicious. Charaxe is rather cautious as to who they choose to be their friend. They don't want to walk into trouble or be marked as untrustworthy by anyone by who they talk with. Their closest friend is that of Pearl, a nice SilkWing whom they've been friends with since the earliest school days. Often they are concerned about how far their concern for the freedom of others could get her in trouble, and unknowingly, he is rather correct about this statement. However, he will be willing to help anyone just as long as he doesn't get caught, not wanting to disappoint his mother or father. Back Story Charaxe was born the only son of two SilkWings, both of whom had no known history of families having such an unusual color choice. A lot of dragons, HiveWings and SilkWings alike, wondered if there was a mix up of some sort, but eventually the parents got over this reaction. Their child, on the other talon, was effected by this. Charaxe choose to do their best every day to please their caretakers, whether they were their true parents or not. For the same reason, they also obeyed any rules set around them to prevent upsetting their caretakers. Often, their parents wondered how they would reassure them that they were a family despite their odd appearance, but how to do it was another issue altogether, as Charaxe's mother was a bit more hardcore while their father was too timid to discuss with them. It became a bit worse after meeting his family members, none of which had his scale colors. Charaxe reached the age in which they were sent to school with dragonets their age. They blended in rather well with the class, but were too shy to approach anyone. Luckily, Pearl was a dragon who would noticed the quiet silvery grays of the SilkWing. Her questionative nature made them oddly feel comfortable, and so they began to form a strong friendship. Eventually, Charaxe was accepted among their fellow SilkWings, and tolerable to most HiveWings, though they still questioned their unique scale color. They also noticed how everyone was beginning to go through their Metamorphosis before them, and they began to wonder if they would ever gain their wings. Pearl, who got her wings, told them that it didn't matter if they had wings or not, but for Charaxe, it felt like another way to say they weren't normal. Finally, around their seventh birthday, they began to undergo their transformation. They awoken with bright blue wings matching perfectly with their silvery blue colors. They were relieved to have such wings, but sensed something had happened with Pearl during their Metamorphosis. She began to seem more tired and less energetic than usual. Whenever they asked what was wrong, she'd simply say it was nothing at all. Wip Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress